Revenge
by TeenQueen661
Summary: The squad investigates a rape case, involving a sixteen year old guy, who blames his ruined social life on his ex-girlfriends and, for revenge, makes plans to punish them all. E/O and C/C. ON HIATUS!
1. The First Victim

Revenge

Summary: The squad investigates a rape case, involving a sixteen year old guy, who blames his ruined social life on his ex-girlfriends and, for revenge, makes plans to punish them all. E/O and C/C.

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU. TeenQueen661© owns the plot of this story. 

Chapter 1: The First Victim 

**Becky's**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Monday, March 6**

Two students, Brian and Danielle, approached their favourite fast food joint, not too far from their high school.

"It's about time," Danielle said. "I thought lunch would never come."

"Tell me about it," Brian replied, as they stopped just outside of the restaurant. "It's hard to concentrate on your test when you have an empty stomach."

"How did that go anyway?" Danielle asked, referring to Brian's math test.

"Epic fail," Brian muttered. "You know math is not my thing, babe."

"I'm not tutoring you again," Danielle said. "Last time I came over to help you with chemistry, our books lay forgotten on the floor and we didn't leave your room for three hours."

"You know that I'm interested in you more than school," Brian replied, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Speaking of school, we better get some lunch and return to school before we're marked late," Danielle said, worriedly.

"Forget being late," Brian said, once his eyes drifted to the alley next to Becky's. "Take a look at this."

Concerned, Danielle peered into the dark alley and spotted the body of a brunette teenage girl laying spread out on the ground. Her short, dark hair was messed up and her panties were pulled down from underneath her blue jean skirt. There were bruises on her wrists and a few shallow cuts on her legs.

"Oh, god," Danielle gasped, shocked.

"I'm calling for help," Brian reassured his girlfriend, as he pulled out his cell phone from inside his jeans pocket.

**1-6 Precinct, Special Victims Unit Squadroom**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Monday, March 6**

After getting the victim's statement at the hospital, Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Detective Elliot Stabler returned to the precinct. Upon entering the squad room, Olivia's loud voice alerted Detectives John Munch, Fin Tutuola, and Chester Lake, as well as Captain Don Cragen about their presence.

"Hey, we got a case," Olivia announced, throwing her jacket onto her chair.

"Okay, what's going on?" Fin asked, listening attentively.

"Tara Southcott, sixteen year old student at Wellesley High School," Olivia read from the folder that she was carrying. "She was found raped in an alley next to a fast food joint, not too far from the school."

"She was identified by the student card found in her coat pocket," Elliot added.

"Who found her?" Munch asked.

"Two students who left the school during their lunch break to eat at the fast food joint," Elliot explained.

"She must have went there for lunch too before she was attacked," Fin concluded.

"Do those two students know her?" Cragen asked.

"They attend the same school as her, but don't know her," Olivia answered.

"Does the victim know her attacker?" Cragen asked.

"She said he was about five foot nine, fit, but that was it," Olivia answered. "She said he wore a ski mask the entire time."

"The rape kit came back negative," Elliot added.

"Okay, Munch, go with Fin and talk to the parents," Cragen ordered. "Find out if there is anyone that would want to target the victim."

Munch nodded, drinking the rest of the murky, brown crap that he called coffee. He placed the empty coffee cup on his desk, grabbed his coat, and left the squad room with Fin.

Cragen turned to Chester, who was sitting at his desk, and ordered, "Lake, manage the tip lines. If you get any information, let me know at once."

"Will do, Cap," Chester replied, going through some files on his desk.

"Now, is there anyone that would want to hurt Tara?" Cragen asked, turning his attention back to Olivia and Elliot.

"Maybe Tara had an ex-boyfriend or something," Olivia suggested. "The guy probably couldn't handle the breakup or something like that."

"There's got to be someone who knows about her personal life," Cragen said, turning to Elliot. "Does she have any friends that we can contact?"

"We got her cell phone records," Elliot answered. "We discovered that their were many calls and text messages made to a girl named Arielle Gardner."

"Okay, Olivia, go with Elliot and interview Arielle," Cragen ordered. "See if she knows anything."

**Wellesley High Schoolyard**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Monday, March 6**

Upon their arrival at the school, Olivia and Elliot noticed that many students were in the hallways, trying to get to their next classes.

"Damn, there are so many kids," Elliot muttered, impatiently. "How are we supposed to find Arielle in this crowd?"

"We'll find her, El," Olivia reassured her partner. "Someone here has to know who she is."

"Let's find the office," Elliot suggested. "Maybe someone can look up her schedule in the school system and find out what class she will be in next."

Before they could start looking for the office, the detectives heard someone bid Arielle goodbye, before leaving. Olivia and Elliot made their way over to Arielle, who was at her locker, rummaging for her books. She wore a fitted, red, spaghetti-strap top under a black, short-sleeve crop top. She also wore tight, blue jean skirt, and black high heels. Her long, dark, wavy hair went down to her mid-back.

"Arielle?" Olivia asked, getting the teenage girl's attention. "Arielle Gardner?"

"That's me," Arielle replied, strapping her heavy green backpack onto her back. "May I help you?"

"I'm Detective Benson," Olivia introduced, before gesturing to Elliot. "And this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"What can I do for you, detectives?" Arielle asked, politely.

"We're from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and we would like to ask you a couple of questions," Elliot said.

"About what?" Arielle asked, curiously.

"How well do you know Tara Southcott?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, she moved here from Sioux Falls, South Dakota around January of last year," Arielle explained. "We became best friends pretty quickly."

"Do you talk to each other often?" Elliot asked.

"Only in the halls, during lunch, and outside of school," Arielle explained. "Unlike her, I'm taking mostly advanced classes, so we don't have an opportunity to talk much. We do have Spanish class together, though."

"Is she seeing someone currently?" Olivia asked, scribbling down the information that they were getting.

"No, she likes the single life," Arielle answered. "Forgive me if I seem rude, but is Tara in trouble or something?"

"She was raped during lunch," Olivia explained. "She was found in an alley next to a fast food joint."

Arielle's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "That explains why she wasn't in Spanish class. Who could have done this to her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Elliot asked. "Do you know if she has any ex-boyfriends?"

"She has had two since starting school here," Arielle replied, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Could we have their names, please?" Olivia asked, politely.

"Anthony Carlson and Andrew Erwin," Arielle answered, as she closed her locker and locked it. "I have biology class next and I'd hate to be late. Is there anything else that you need to know?"

"Do you know where we could find the boys?" Olivia asked.

"Andrew is out of town for a state basketball tournament," Arielle replied, in thought. "Anthony has a spare period now, which is normally spent practising his guitar. Check the band room, room one-thirty-six."

**Wellesley High School's Band Room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Monday, March 6**

"Yeah, I know Tara," Anthony answered, when Elliot asked his if he knew her. "She's my ex."

"How long did you two date?" Olivia asked.

"We dated around March of last year," Anthony answered, as he replaced the broken string on his guitar with a new one. "We went out for about a week and then she dumped me."

"What was the reason for ending the relationship?" Elliot asked.

"She didn't say," Anthony replied. "It's okay, though. We're still friends and I think that it's better that way."

"Where were you during lunch today?" Olivia asked, her notepad and pen in her hands.

"I missed my science test yesterday because of a doctor's appointment," Anthony explained. "I spent lunch time taking the test."

"Do you know anyone who could confirm that?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, my science teacher, Mr. Nanson was supervising me," Anthony answered. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No," Olivia reassured the student. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Room 207 upstairs," Anthony replied. "Right next to one of the school's many water fountains."

**1-6 Precinct, Special Victims Unit Squadroom**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Monday, March 6**

"So, what did you find out?" Cragen asked, once Olivia and Elliot entered the squad room.

"Arielle said that Tara has two ex-boyfriends," Olivia answered. "Anthony Carlson and Andrew Erwin."

"Do they have alibis?" Cragen asked.

"Anthony's science teacher confirmed that Anthony was taking a test at the time of the incident," Elliot explained. "Arielle said that Andrew is out of town for a school basketball tournament."

"Well, until Andrew gets back, we've got nothing," Cragen said, sighing.

"What did you get from Tara's parents?" Elliot asked, turning to Fin.

"They told us that Tara was a good student and had a lot of friends," Fin answered, flipping through his notepad.

"Strangely, we asked if Tara dated anyone, but they said she never dated anybody," Munch added.

"Tara must have kept her social life from her parents," Olivia said.

"Probably," Fin said. "Judging by their appearance and behaviour, they seem like strict parents that don't allow their daughter to breathe unless they said so."

"Well, until we get a lead, it's desk duty for you all," Cragen said, heading for his office.

Olivia and Elliot took their seats at their desks that faced each other and rummaged through their incomplete paperwork.

Just then, Chester made his way downstairs from the cribs. He was wearing a dark, buttoned shirt underneath his black leather jacket. He also had on black shoes and matching black slacks that were kept in place with a shiny, new belt.

Fin looked up from his computer, noticed Chester, and wolf-whistled. "I think you're a little overdressed for work, Lake."

Olivia looked up at Chester and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, where are you off to?"

"Nowhere important," Chester replied, stopping at the doors. "Just going to run a few errands."

"Normal people don't dress formally to run errands," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "You got to be dressed up for something."

Chester ignored her, opened the doors and exited the squad room, in complete silence.

"I wonder why he gets to leave early and we're stuck here on desk duty," Fin complained.

"We're detectives, you'd think that we'd be able to figure out what Lake is up to," Olivia said, grabbing a file from atop her desk.

"Well, whatever he's doing, he's most likely going to make it up to Cragen for lost work time," Elliot said.

While Munch began ranting about another conspiracy of his, Fin tried to shut him up. Olivia took this moment to send a seductive glance at Elliot.

"Your place, tonight?" she whispered, so the others wouldn't hear her.

"You bet," Elliot whispered back, flashing her his shit-eating grin, before returning to completing his paperwork.

Chapter 1 Up! I hope you all like it. Should I continue? :D

Next chapter: The rapist targets his second victim and an unwanted person from the past phones the precinct, looking for Elliot.

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


	2. The Second Victim

Revenge

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter! :D On with Chapter 2 of Revenge! :D

Chapter 2: The Second Victim

**Stabler Residence**

**Queens, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

Elliot was asleep in his bed in one of the several bedrooms in his house, with Olivia curled up next to him, her right arm draped over his muscular chest. The blanket shield their bodies from the neck down. After arriving home from work the night before, they ate Chinese food in the kitchen and made love in the bedroom, before falling asleep.

Since his final separation from Kathy, Elliot bought himself a house. His kids spent the same amount of time with Elliot as they did with Kathy, and since his kids didn't live with him full time, he figured that he didn't need that much space.

The digital clock in the bedroom read three o'clock in the morning when Elliot's cell phone began ringing from atop the night table.

Groaning, Elliot sat up, reached for his cell phone and answered it. "Stabler."

Olivia also woke up to the sound of Elliot's cell phone ringing. She yawned and sat up, pulling the blanket over the front of her naked body.

"What is it?" she asked, extremely tired.

Elliot ignored her as he listened to whoever was on the other line. "Okay, we'll meet you there."

Olivia sighed. So much for getting more sleep.

"What's going on, El?" she asked.

"We got to go," Elliot replied, reaching for his pants on the floor nearby.

"Who was on the phone?" Olivia asked, as she got out of bed and wandered into the darkness for her undergarments.

"Fin," Elliot answered. "He said the bastard struck again."

Olivia sighed again. The criminals never took a break.

**Central Park**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

When Elliot and Olivia arrived at the park, Chester was the first to greet them.

"Morning Elliot, morning Olivia," Chester greeted.

"Morning," Olivia answered, following Chester to the crime scene. "So, what's going on?"

"A 911 dispatcher got a call from a teenage girl, saying she found a beaten and raped teenage girl in the park," Chester explained.

"Where are Munch and Fin?" Elliot asked, wondering where the other detectives were.

"At the hospital with the victim," Chester answered.

"Do you know the ID of the victim?" Olivia asked, as they reached the crime scene.

"The girl who called was able to identify her," Chester answered, gesturing to a brunette girl in dressy clothes, sitting on a nearby bench.

Elliot and Olivia glanced at the shaken girl sitting on the bench and recognized her as Arielle Gardner. She was dressed in a red, fitted tank top, tight blue jeans, and silver high-heels. Her long, dark, wavy hair went down to her mid-back.

"Arielle?" Olivia said, hurrying towards the girl. "Detective Lake said that you made the call once you found the victim in the park."

Arielle nodded, a bit scarred after the incident.

"What were you doing out at three in the morning?" Elliot asked, taking a seat next to Arielle on the bench.

"The school had its annual all night dance to raise money for local charities," Arielle explained, once she could find her voice. "The dance runs from seven Friday night to seven this morning."

"Why did you leave early?" Olivia asked.

"I was tired and decided to head home early," Arielle answered, yawning.

"Detective Lake said that you know the victim," Elliot said. "Who is she?"

"Jessica Wortley," Arielle replied, playing with the strap of her black purse. "She's in my advanced math class."

"Did she go to the dance?" Olivia asked, writing down the information that we're getting in her notepad.

"Yeah, but she left about fifteen minutes before I did," Arielle explained. "God, first Tara, then Jessica. They didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"Do you know anyone that might want to hurt Jessica?" Elliot asked.

"No, she's the shy type of girl who's not very social," Arielle explained. "She hasn't been seeing anyone since Andrew Erwin last year."

"Andrew Erwin?" Olivia asked, remembering the name of one of Tara's ex-boyfriends. "I thought he dated Tara."

Arielle nodded. "He did. He asked her out two weeks after dumping Jessica, which was sad. He and Jessica dated for almost seven months."

"Do you know when Andrew will be back in town?" Elliot asked.

"The state basketball championship should be over tonight," Arielle said. "You should find him back in school tomorrow."

"Thanks for the help, Arielle," Elliot said, standing up. "We can offer you a ride home, if you'd like."

"That would be great," Arielle replied, standing up. "Thank you, Detective Stabler."

**Mercy General Hospital**

**New York City, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

Sixteen-year-old Jessica Wortley was lying down on her hospital bed, her long, brown hair framing her bruised face. Detectives Munch and Tutuola were sitting in chairs next to the bed, holding their notepads and pens.

Despite her terrible ordeal, Jessica was able to tell the detectives what happened. She explained that she was walking home from the all night dance at her school and took a stroll through the park, prior to the attack.

"Then, what happened?" Munch asked.

"He grabbed me from behind and put his hand over my mouth," Jessica explained, looking terrified. "He said if I screamed, he would kill me."

"And then?" Fin asked, urging her to continue.

Jessica gulped, holding back warm tears. "He... tore off my clothes and r...r...raped me. I ...begged him to stop, but he didn't listen."

"Can you describe what he looks like?" Munch asked, writing down the information that they were getting from the victim.

"He was tall and thin, I believe," Jessica answered. "He wore a dark ski mask, but I could see his blue eyes, they're the same colour like my - " She stopped talking and gasped. "I think my ex-boyfriend, Andrew Erwin is the one who raped me!"

"How do you know for sure?" Fin asked. "A lot of people in this city have blue eyes, you know."

"While he was raping me, he said his ex-girlfriends, like myself, will pay for ruining his social life," Jessica explained. "It's stupid, really because he was the one that broke up with me. He's the only one I ever dated."

"Do you know any of his ex-girlfriends?" Munch asked.

"Well, he dated Tara Southcott two weeks after dumping me," Jessica answered. "I'm not sure if he has any other ex-girlfriends, though."

Fin nodded, handing her a card that he pulled out of his pants pocket. "Thank you, Jessica. If you remember anything else related to your ordeal, please call us."

Jessica accepted the card and nodded, as Munch and Fin got off of their seats and headed for the door.

**1-6 Precinct, Special Victims Unit Squadroom**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

When Munch and Fin returned to the precinct, Elliot and Olivia were already there and informed them of the new information that they received from Arielle. Fin gave Elliot and Olivia Jessica's statement, and they, along with Chester, proceeded to put together the pieces of the puzzle, in hopes of finding out how many more ex-girlfriends that Andrew had, let alone which one he would target next.

The detectives were tired from waking up early that morning and needed coffee to stay awake. They also needed Munch to stay away from the coffee machine, but, like always, he didn't listen to them.

"Okay, how do I put this nicely, Munch?" Fin asked, pretending to be in thought. "Get that murky brown shit away from me!"

"It's just coffee," Munch said, offering him a cup of his famous creation. "It's not going to kill you."

"Yes it will!" Fin yelled.

"Just so we won't die of toxic coffee, I'll make it," Elliot said, getting up from his seat.

"You know how I like it, El," Olivia piped up, her eyes not leaving the papers in her hands.

"I know, Liv," Elliot replied, as he made his way to the coffee machine.

Chester looked up at Munch and noticed that he was still holding the coffee pot that contained the disgusting coffee in his hands and frowned.

"What?" Munch asked, handing the pot over to Chester.

"Don't point that thing at me," Chester warned. "It might go off."

Munch rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of his coffee and took a sip of it. His swallowed and smiled, as the warmth filled his body.

Olivia looked up to see Munch drink his coffee and gagged. "Damn, I'm surprised you're still alive after drinking that shit all of the time."

Before Munch could reply, his desk phone rang and he answered it.

"Munch, Special Victims Unit," he answered.

_"Hello, may I speak with Detective Stabler please?"_ the female voice on the other line asked.

"Detective Stabler?" Munch asked. "Who shall I say is calling?"

_"Dani Beck," _the female voice replied. _"His former partner."_

"I'll go see if he's available," Munch said. "Let me put you on hold first."

Munch pressed a button on the phone and once Dani was on hold and unable to hear them, he turned to Elliot, who was looking confused.

"It's Dani Beck," Munch said.

Elliot frowned, shook his head, and ran his hand quickly across his neck. Munch nodded, indicating that he got the message and returned to the phone call.

"He's in the interrogation room right now," Munch lied. "If you would like to leave a message, I will be sure to give it to him."

_"Sure, just tell him that I miss him and was wondering if he would like to go out some time," _Dani answered. _"Don't forget, okay?"_

"Okay," Munch replied, before hanging up.

"What did she want, John?" Elliot asked.

"A date with you," Munch answered.

"I don't like her," Elliot explained, nonchalantly glancing at Olivia, who looked pissed off after hearing that Dani wanted a date with him. "Besides, I already belong to Liv."

"And don't you forget it, Stabler," Olivia said, smirking.

Before Elliot could reply, Cragen walked out of his office to make sure his detectives were working diligently on the case they were solving.

"So, where are we so far?" Cragen asked, referring to the case they were solving.

"Well, Andrew Erwin is our main suspect and he raped two of his ex-girlfriends, assuming he has more out there," Olivia explained.

"It doesn't make sense, though," Elliot pointed out. "How could Andrew rape his ex-girlfriends? Arielle said that he's out of town with the school's male basketball team for the state tournament."

"Maybe he lied," Fin suggested. "Jessica said she was sure that Andrew raped her. Her rapist told her that he was punishing his ex-girlfriends for ruining his social life and she said that Andrew is the only one she ever dated."

"Why don't you go ask that Arielle girl or Jessica if Andrew has any more ex-girlfriends." Cragen suggested.

"It would be best to do that later," Elliot suggested from across the room. "We interviewed Arielle about Jessica while Arielle was on her way home from an all night dance at her school."

"Yeah, she's tired, Cap, and she's been through a lot so far," Olivia added. "Let her sleep and we'll talk to her tomorrow."

"And Jessica said she knows that Tara Southcott dated Andrew," Elliot added. "She doesn't know about any others, though, if there are any."

"If there was an all night dance, then the students must have a day off today from school," Cragen said. "The entire faculty might be in school, though."

"We can go to the school when it opens," Olivia suggested, speaking for herself and Elliot. "Hopefully, we can get some more information on Andrew Erwin and find out whether he had a state basketball tournament or not."

"Okay, you two can do that," Cragen replied. "Munch and Fin, talk to Jessica Wortley's parents and see if they know anything about Andrew."

"Later," Fin said. "They're probably still sleeping."

"Lake, you manage the phone lines," Cragen ordered. "If anything related to this case comes in, please notify the other detectives."

"Sure thing, Cap," Chester replied.

Cragen returned to his office and the detectives got back to work. The entire room was silent, until Chester's cell phone rang from atop his desk.

"Lake," Chester answered, picking up. A voice on the other end spoke, which made Chester smile. "Oh, hi, baby."

Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia looked at Chester, as he listened to what the person on the other end had to say, nodding and smiling like he was hiding something.

"Sorry about this morning," Chester apologized. "It's just that we're working on this case and we got a main suspect. We just can't find him."

The other detectives watched as Chester shifted, uncomfortably in his seat. He pulled on his shirt collar, nervously.

"Don't do that," Chester scolded, playfully. "I'm at work. You're lucky that Cragen isn't in the room."

The other detectives sent Chester suspicious looks. Was he seeing someone secretly? And if so, who?

"Okay, I'll make it up to you tonight, as long as I don't have to pull off another all-nighter to solve this case," Chester said. "Love you, too."

Chester hung up and slid his cell phone into his pants pocket. He turned his head and noticed four detectives looking at him, suspiciously.

"So, who's the lucky woman, Lake?" Fin asked, curiously.

"No one you would know," Chester answered, then changed the subject, abruptly. "Wow, warm today, huh?"

"It's still five in the morning," Olivia pointed out. "And the temperature is supposed to be cold today."

Chester looked back down at the papers on his desk, avoiding eye contact with the entire squad. The other detectives still looked suspicious and wondered why Chester was keeping his dating life a secret.

Chapter 2 Up! I hope you like it! :D

Next chapter: The detectives try to locate Andrew Erwin and Dani is in for a heart attack.

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


	3. An Unwanted Visitor

Revenge.

Thanks for ther reviews! :D On with the next chapter! :D

Chapter 3: An Unwanted Visitor

**1-6 Precinct, Special Victims Unit Squadroom**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

Since it was still early that morning, the detectives of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit were on desk duty, until later on in the day, when they could go out to interview people about the case they were solving.

It was close to eight o'clock in the morning when Olivia got off of her seat and reached for her jacket hanging on the back of her chair.

"Munch, Fin, you better get going," she said. "Talk to Jessica's parents before they leave for work."

"We're on it, Baby-Girl," Fin said, sorting through some files on his desk. "Just give us a minute."

Olivia turned to face Elliot and noticed that he was asleep at his desk, his head resting on his folded arms on the desk.

"El, wake up," Olivia said, shaking him, gently. "We have to go talk to the teachers at Wellesley High."

Elliot groaned, his eyes still closed. "Five more minutes, Liv."

Olivia sighed, shaking him again. "Come on, El, get your ass off of that chair now!"

Elliot groaned again, but refused to move. Olivia stopped shaking him and smirked.

"Munch, do you have any more of your coffee left?" she asked, turning to look at Munch.

"Okay, I'm awake!" Elliot growled, sitting up, before Munch could answer Olivia.

Munch and Fin watched, amused, as Elliot yawned and got off of his seat. He reached for his coat nearby and put it on, while glaring at Olivia, who was still smirking at him.

"You're a bad girl, Liv," Elliot muttered, as she approached him.

"But that's why you love me," Olivia whispered, seductively, in his ear, as she passed him on the way out of the squad room.

Elliot couldn't help but smile, as he followed her out of the squad room. Munch and Fin followed soon after, after saying goodbye to Chester, who was at his desk, struggling to stay awake.

**Wellesley High School**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

Upon their arrival at the high school, Elliot and Olivia noticed that the front doors were locked. However, they managed to catch the attention of a janitor, who was mopping the floor inside and flashed their badges at him. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors for them.

"Thank you," Olivia thanked, as she entered the school.

"Do you know where we could find the principal of the school?" Elliot asked the janitor.

"Right in the main office," the janitor replied, pointing to a closed door. "Her name is Melissa Nielson."

Elliot nodded and, with Olivia by his side, headed towards the door that the janitor pointed out for them. They approached the door and Elliot knocked.

"Principal Melissa Nielson?" Elliot said. "Police."

"Come on in," a female voice replied.

Elliot opened the door and entered the main office, with Olivia right behind them. The office was pretty much empty, except for a few secretaries at their desks and a woman in black formal wear that Elliot and Olivia assumed was the principal.

"I'm Melissa Nielson, the principal of Wellesley High," the woman said.

"I'm Detective Benson," Olivia said, and then gestured to Elliot next to her. "And this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"We're from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and would like to ask you a few questions about one of your students," Elliot added.

"Which one?" Melissa asked, curiously.

"Andrew Erwin," Olivia replied.

"Oh, he's a good student," Melissa explained. "His strongest subject is mathematics."

"What about outside of classes?" Elliot asked. "Does he have a lot of friends?"

"Oh, yes, they're mainly from the school's male basketball team," Melissa answered. "He's quite the ladies' man too. I've seen him around with different girls every now and then."

"Is he nice to them?" Olivia asked.

"From what I've seen, he's quite the gentleman," Melissa answered. "He treats every girl with respect."

"Does he now?" Elliot asked, as if he wasn't aware of it before.

"Oh, yes," Melissa replied, with a worried look on her face. "Is Andrew is trouble?"

Olivia sighed, making eye contact with the principal. "We believe that Andrew attacked and raped two of his ex-girlfriends."

The principal gasped, covering her open mouth with her hand. "That's not possible. He wouldn't do such a thing."

"We talked to the rape victims," Elliot explained. "One knows for sure that it was him and we were able to connect her rape with that of another ex-girlfriend of his."

Melissa looked petrified. "Oh, my."

"We need his home address," Olivia added. "I know he's out of town with the school's male basketball team for a state tournament, but we can talk to him when he gets back and - "

"Our school's male basketball team isn't at the state tournament," Melissa pointed out, interrupting Olivia.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Positive," Melissa replied. "I spoke to their coach and he said that they didn't qualify for the state tournament this year."

Elliot turned to look at Olivia. "If he's not out of town, he's still out in the city somewhere."

"Do you still want his address?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, please," Olivia replied, as Melissa logged onto a nearby computer to get the address.

"We better find him," Elliot said to Olivia. "Before he strikes again."

**Erwin Residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

The front door of Andrew's house opened and a pretty brunette woman in his forties stuck her head out from behind it.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Detective Benson," Olivia said, and gestured to Elliot next to her. "And this is my partner, Detective Stabler."

"Are you Andrew Erwin's mother?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I am," the woman answered, looking worried. "Did something happen to Andrew?"

"You tell us," Olivia replied. "Is he home right now?"

"We need to have a talk with him," Elliot added.

"He's not home at the moment," the mother explained. "He told me he was going to a friend's house today."

"Do you have this friend's address?" Olivia asked.

"I'll get it for you," the mother said, hurrying upstairs. She returned moments later with an address scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Thank you, ma'am," Elliot thanked, taking the piece of paper from her.

"His friend's name is Tyler Sterling," the mother added. "Please, don't hurt Andrew."

"We won't," Olivia promised, as the woman shut the door.

**Sterling Residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

Upon their arrival at Tyler's house, Olivia knocked on the front door. The door opened a few seconds later and a blonde boy stuck his head out from behind it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you Tyler Sterling?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Tyler replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Benson," Olivia said, for the third time that day. She then gestured to Elliot. "My partner, Detective Stabler."

"We need to speak with Andrew Erwin," Elliot added. "His mother said that he told her that he was going to be here with you."

"That's strange," Tyler said. "Look, I'm sorry detectives, but he's not here."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Did he leave not too long ago?"

"He didn't come here at all today," Tyler explained.

"When was the last time you've spoken to him?" Elliot asked.

"Not for a couple of days," Tyler answered. "He wasn't in school and I figured he was sick or something."

"Well, thanks for your help," Olivia said.

Tyler nodded, and closed the door. Olivia sighed, turning to look at Elliot.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Let's talk to Cap," Elliot suggested. "And let him know what's going on."

**1-6 Precinct, Special Victims Unit Squadroom**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday, March 7**

The minute Elliot stepped foot into the squad room, he wished that he had the ability to turn invisible.

"Hello, Elliot," Dani greeted, sitting in an empty chair.

"Hi, Dani," Elliot said, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to say hi," Dani answered, giving Elliot a seductive look. "Among other things."

"Other things?" Elliot asked. "Like what?"

"Well, I'm guessing that you didn't get my message that I left with Munch," Dani said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had plans for this weekend."

"Why do you ask?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe we could go out for a drink or something," Dani suggested, smiling. "You know, to catch up on things."

Meanwhile, Olivia had finished informing Cragen that Andrew was still on the loose and exited his office. She overheard Dani ask Elliot out and her hand came to rest on her gun.

Chester looked up from the files on his desk and noticed what was going on. Reaching for the red rose on his desk that he was saving for his secret girlfriend, he quietly made his way to Olivia's locker and slipped the rose inside the envelope on her locker door. He then waved his hands in the air, trying to catch Olivia's attention.

Olivia glanced at Chester, who gestured to the red rose in the envelope on her locker door and winked at her. She grinned, nodded and made her way over to Elliot, who was trying to think of a nice way to turn down Dani.

"Elliot!" Olivia called, approaching her partner. "Thanks."

"For what, Liv?" Elliot asked, confused.

"The red rose in the envelope on my locker door," Olivia explained, winking at Elliot, which Dani didn't see her do. "You shouldn't have, El."

Elliot got the hint and played along. "Anything for you, Liv."

"Oh, how rude of us," Fin said, joining the conversation, with a smirk on his face. He gestured to Olivia. "This is Stabler's partner and girlfriend, Olivia Benson."

Dani's eyes widened. "You're the Olivia Benson that Elliot told me about?"

"The one and only," Olivia answered, smirking. "Don't worry guys, I've met Dani before."

"You have?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Yeah, I was finished with my undercover assignment in Oregon at the time, when I stopped by the precinct to say hi, and that's when I met her," Olivia explained. "I wasn't ready to come back to work yet, but that didn't stop me from saying hi to you all."

"Why didn't you say hi to me, Liv?" Elliot asked, slightly hurt.

"I came to say hi to you, but Dani said you were busy at the moment," Olivia explained. "I didn't want to bother you, El."

Elliot nodded, understanding.

"Anyway, you were in the middle of telling Stabler something, weren't you Dani?" Fin asked, innocently.

"Oh, what is it?" Olivia asked, draping her arm over Elliot's shoulder, possessively. She already knew what Dani wanted to ask Elliot.

Dani shook her head. "Never mind, it's not important anymore."

"Well, in that case, will you excuse us?" Olivia questioned. "We in the middle of solving a huge case."

Dani nodded her head and silently exited the squad room. Olivia couldn't help but glare at Dani's retreating back.

"Nice one, Olivia," Chester commented, taking the rose out of Olivia's envelope on her locker.

"Thanks for the help, Lake," Olivia thanked. "But where did you get that rose?"

"It's for my girlfriend," Chester answered, confidently.

"Care to tell us who she is?" Elliot asked.

Chester shook his head. "I told you, already. You don't know her."

Olivia sighed. "Fine, don't tell us then."

In an effort to cheer Olivia up, Elliot said, "I'm starving, Liv, so why don't we go out and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Olivia answered.

Fin watched, amused, as Elliot and Olivia exited the squad room, holding hands.

"Theý're are truly a match made in heaven," Munch said, watching them go.

"I agree, man," Fin said. "Which reminds me, you still owe me fifty bucks."

Chapter 3 Up! I hope you enjoyed it! :D

Next chapter: Arielle tells Elliot and Olivia that Andrew could target a third ex-girlfriend of his and her prediction may come true when said ex-girlfriend fails to answer the phone.

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ::D

-TeenQueen661.


End file.
